1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a female terminal fitting and to a connector provided therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-175849 discloses a female terminal fitting that has a rectangular tubular main portion. A resilient contact is provided in the main portion for contacting a mating male terminal fitting. The female terminal fitting is inserted into a cavity of a connector housing from behind. A resin lock is formed in the cavity and engages a locking hole in a side plate of the main portion of the female terminal fitting to hold the female terminal fitting in the cavity. Miniaturization of the female terminal fitting has reduced a margin of the resin lock that is fit into the main portion. Thus, a sufficient locking force may not be ensured. Accordingly, a proposal has been made to form an engaging portion on an outer surface of the main portion and to engage the resin lock with this engaging portion.
On the other hand, there also is a demand to reduce the force required to insert a female terminal fitting into a cavity.
Thus, a female terminal fitting that achieved both a smaller inserting force and a sufficient locking force would be received very well.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to provide a smaller inserting force while ensuring a sufficient locking force.